Prequel
by Dusk2
Summary: HEY YOU! R&R THIS! -As Buffy learns of her destiny to become a vampire slayer, Angel moves to Sunnydale, a vampire hunter Pike works along her side, we see the origins of the scooby gang and basically what we have wanted to know about Buffy's past.
1. Slayer

Title: Before  
  
Summary: The story of Buffy's past, the demons she faced, the events that happened, and the force that lead her Sunnydale and the battle between Angel and Darla that nearly began an apocalypse.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: You know I don't own "Buffy", or "Angel." I'm just writing a story.  
  
Dublin, Ireland  
  
  
  
Samantha Cahill was a warrior. She had supernatural strength that she had gained, she was the vampire slayer. The chosen one. For the past year, she had been fighting the vampires. With the strength and skill, she was able to defeat them. But not for much longer...  
  
Lagos was the vampire who had never been defeated, by slayer or watcher. He grabbed the young slayer easily, took her by the neck, and began sucking the blood.  
  
  
  
London, England  
  
  
  
'Merrick Lyons?" asked a shivering female voice  
  
'Yes,' he replied  
  
'This is Erica Waters...my slayer, Miss. Cahill, has just been killed.'  
  
'It means...'  
  
'That means...'  
  
'Its time.'  
  
Hemery, Los Angeles  
  
'Call me! Call me! Call me!' Buffy Summers screeched to her friends, who walked down the stairs  
  
She sat down, waiting for Tyler.  
  
'Buffy Summers?' asked a large man in a suit  
  
'Are you from Erins? Cause I honestly didn't steal that lipstick.'  
  
'There isn't much time. You must come with me. Your destiny awaits.'  
  
'I don't have a destiny. I'm destiny-free. Really.'  
  
'Yes, you are have. You are the chosen one. You alone can stop them.'  
  
'Who?'  
  
'The vampires.'  
  
Buffy got up, this man was unusual. Weird.  
  
'You want me, to come with you, to fight the vampires, because I am the chosen one?'  
  
'Yes. And we need to leave now...we need to be at the cemetery. We need to fight them.'  
  
'I don't think-'  
  
'If you do not come, they will hunt you down. They will find you. You will die.'  
  
'You're, you're serious aren't you?'  
  
The man nodded.  
  
Buffy moved towards him, and slowly nodded.  
  
  
  
Hemery Memorial  
  
  
  
'Allow me to introduce myself...we have not exactly have the formal introduction...I am Merrick Lyons, I work for the council of watchers.'  
  
'And I'm Buffy Summers.'  
  
'We've already established that.'  
  
2 men and a woman appeared from within a black car.  
  
'These are my colleagues, they will watch you.'  
  
'Listen ok...I just don't think this is-'  
  
The ground began to shake, and from within it, a man with a growling face arose. Merrick quickly strapped on a suit around Buffy, and handed her a stake.  
  
'It goes in the heart.'  
  
Buffy moved towards the vampires, and began fighting it. At first she was knocked down, the vampire thrown on top of her. She pushed it back up, and was pushed down again. She shoved the stake in his heart.  
  
Buffy stood there stunned.  
  
'Do you see the power you have?' he asked, and grabbing her hand. He pulled out a book, 'To each generation, a slayer is born. One girl, in all the world, a Chosen one, born with the strength and the skill to hunt the vampires and stop the spread of evil. She, and she alone, will fight the demons, the vampires, and the forces of darkness. She. Is. The slayer.'  
  
Buffy stared at the man, stunned.  
  
  
  
Dublin, Ireland  
  
Erica Waters packed her bags. She was to leave the country in a few hours. But she had other plans already. If she was right, if the prophecy was correct...then the new slayer would fight her one, a vampire.  
  
Samantha had been turned. Erica did not know what to do, and finally came to the conclusion that she would have to murder her slayer. Unfortunately, it backfired, and the vampire Lagos took her. Erica knew she would have to travel to Hemery, Los Angeles, the location of the new slayer.  
  
  
  
Hemery, Los Angeles  
  
Angel watched the young girl. For days he had watched her. Angel made sure he kept his distance.  
  
'Angel?' asked Whistler  
  
'Yeah...'  
  
'You shouldn't still be watching her.'  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'She'll be safe.'  
  
'What if she isn't?'  
  
'She will be. What needs to be protected is Sunnydale.'  
  
'Sunnydale?'  
  
'Destiny has been foretold...she will move there. And you will too. You will fight the vampire activity there.'  
  
'You mean...'  
  
'You're going to be a warrior.'  
  
'But, what about my past...'  
  
'She'll find out...but this hellmouth, this Boca del Infierno needs your protection. She won't be there, won't go there for another few months. And if my calculations are correct, well, vampires start heating up around now.'  
  
Angel nodded, leaving the grassy plains where he had watched Buffy. He gave her one last look.  
  
'Angel...'  
  
'Yeah,'  
  
'I'll keep her warm for you.' 


	2. Informed

Chapter Two-  
  
Hemery, Los Angeles  
  
It was another day at Hemery high. Gossiping, boys. Buffy Summers was late for school, like usual. Her best friends Marcia and Lena waited for her.  
  
'Hey Buffy,' they said  
  
'Hey...' said Buffy  
  
'So I think we better start preparing for the dance. I was going to wear red with blue top, and straighten my hair.' Said Marcia  
  
'Oh....cause I was going to wear all pink, because I think it think it suits my eye colour.' Said Lena  
  
'Oh it so does.' Said Marcia  
  
'What about you Buffy?' asked Lena  
  
'Huh? I mean...well, we can go to the mall this afternoon...'  
  
'Sure,' said Marcia  
  
'Yeah.' Said Lena  
  
Buffy felt a push in her back.  
  
'Hey!' she said, turning around  
  
'Where were you yesterday, huh?' he asked  
  
'What?' asked Buffy  
  
'I waited, after school. You weren't there.' He said, pushing her again  
  
'Back off!' said Lena  
  
He pushed her for a third time. Buffy looked up, feeling her rage beginning to rise. She kicked the boy in the face and slammed him up against the lockers.  
  
'Don't touch me!' she said  
  
'Woah,' said Marcia to Lena  
  
Tyler stopped, while people surrounding them stared at the two.  
  
The girls turned around.  
  
'Totally wicked Buff,' said Lena  
  
'Yeah.' Said Marcia 'Did you take ninja lessons or something?'  
  
'Yeah, I got it free with that denim skirt I bought.' Said Buffy  
  
'The pink one?'  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
Watchers Quarters, Hemery  
  
Erica Waters quickly knocked on the door. Her slayer would be there in a matter of hours, and she may be the only one to stop a tragedy from occurring. She had traveled from Dublin, and she was not going to see her slayer end the world. She would be put in the books as "Terrible Watcher."  
  
A man, rather large, answered the door.  
  
'Yes?' he asked  
  
'I am Erica Waters...I believe we talked on the phone earlier.'  
  
'Oh yes, come in.' He said  
  
Erica entered.  
  
'My slayer, Samantha, has been turned.'  
  
'Excuse me?'  
  
'She is a vampire.'  
  
'Oh no...'  
  
'It means your slayer will probably be her next victim.'  
  
'Why is that?'  
  
'Lagos...a vampire we fought...she was powerful...her name meant "Slayer Slayer" in a vampiric language. We never understood why she took that name...she was very hard to battle, but destiny led Samantha to battle her. She died. I believe that they want the next slayer, so that, they can build an empire of vampires who in turn also have the strength of a slayer.'  
  
'Strength of a slayer and vampire? What do you propose?'  
  
'Have you any hunters?'  
  
'No...'  
  
'Then your slayer is going to have to battle mine, and it isn't going to be an easy battle.' Said the woman  
  
Sunnydale, California  
  
  
  
Angel fought a vampire in the graveyard. It was an easy battle, but he was surprised at the number of vampires had been sired in one night. He used to only kill 2 vampires a week, at the most.  
  
'Angel?' asked a familiar voice  
  
Angel turned around. A female vampire, hair of blonde streaked down.  
  
'Darla.' He said  
  
'Heard you were in town...but what are you doing fighting vampires? I made that girl you know. She seemed worthy of becoming powerful vampire.' Darla said  
  
'You've made some bad choices Darla.' He said  
  
'Why are you afraid of the darkness?'  
  
'Oh Darla, don't be ridiculous, I am not afraid. Not afraid of the darkness, not afraid of you.'  
  
'There was a time when we were warriors, why fight it?' she asked, grabbing her lover  
  
'Not for me Darla, not anymore.' He softly replied  
  
'I won't tell the Master of you. He would kill you I imagine.' Said Darla, swiftly changing the subject 'I'll wait for the slayer.' She whispered  
  
He punched her.  
  
'Oh don't.' Said Darla, punching him back  
  
'What do you know about the slayer?'  
  
'Just that she will lose.' She said  
  
'Don't be surprised if you don't.'  
  
'Darkness always wins Angel.'  
  
'It does? Because look around you Darla? Why is this town, a Hellmouth, a Boca Den Infernoin, still not know of the vampires.'  
  
'Because,' she snapped 'They are stupid. And when we come, when we win this battle, they will wish they saw us. They will wish that vampires did not exist.'  
  
'You're going to die. Wither.' Said Angel  
  
'Really?' she asked, kicking him back  
  
Angel put a stake to her heart.  
  
'Can you?' she asked  
  
Angel pulled it away.  
  
'I'm leaving Angel,' said Darla, moving away from him 'I won't kill you. Yet.' 


	3. Hunter

Chapter Three:  
  
Hemery, Los Angeles, 3.20pm  
  
'Oh god, and did you see the way Rich looked at me? I mean, he has a disease.'  
  
Lena laughed, but Buffy stayed silent. She saw her watcher, and another woman waiting for her.  
  
'What is it Buffy?' asked Lena  
  
'Um, that's my uncle...hey Merrick!' Buffy shouted  
  
'Your uncle? What does he want?' asked Marcia  
  
'I forgot...he was picking me up from school...well I better go.' Said Buffy  
  
'Go? Why?'  
  
'We can go tomorrow...its just, I hardly ever see this uncle...' Buffy said, running off  
  
Marcia and Lena were shocked by their best friends new antics. 'Bye!'  
  
'Buffy, have you told them?' asked Merrick, taking her to his car  
  
'About what?'  
  
'Me being your watcher. You being the slayer.' Said Merrick  
  
'I heard you last night, its a sacred duty, so keep it sacred. They don't know.' Said Buffy  
  
'Ok...well this Erica Waters, a watcher...she's been sent to protect you...'  
  
'Protect me? I thought I was a slayer?'  
  
'I have news.'  
  
'What type of news?'  
  
'My slayer, Samantha Cahill, was recently killed in battle. Actually...she became a vampire.'  
  
Buffy didn't understand what the woman was talking about.  
  
'Buffy is still very...unsure of the demon community. As a matter of fact, she still has no real idea of what vampires are.' Merrick said, turning the steering wheel  
  
'Well it isn't good news...to have a vampire and slayer...combined...well, I doubt it can be beaten.' Said Erica  
  
'What we need is to research,' said Merrick 'See if this has ever happened before...if it has...well great.'  
  
'Yes. Buffy, we need you to stay low.' Said Erica 'Its an interesting name that one.'  
  
'What one?' asked Buffy  
  
'Yours.' Said Erica  
  
'Well sorry.' Said Buffy  
  
Buffy felt herself shiver.  
  
'Oh no,' said Merrick, observing the sky  
  
'What is it?' asked Erica  
  
'Its thundering.' Said Merrick  
  
'Oh...' said Erica  
  
'Well we have to drop her off then.' Said Merrick  
  
Erica nodded.  
  
'What?' asked Buffy  
  
'The cemetery needs protecting...'  
  
'But vampires can only rise at night.' Said Buffy  
  
'At dark.' Said Erica 'They can only rise when the sun is set, and there is no light. When the darkness prevails, and wins the fight.'  
  
Merrick pulled over, and opened Buffy's door.  
  
'What are you doing?' asked Buffy, getting out  
  
'We will be back at around midnight.' Said Merrick  
  
'What? I can't fight these vampires, alone.' Said Buffy 'Are you completely brain dead?'  
  
'No.' Said Merrick, throwing the girl a stake, and driving off  
  
Buffy stood there, speechless.  
  
'Is this the test of the night?' asked Erica about the ritual all watchers were forced to perform  
  
'Yes...'  
  
'You do it early?' asked Erica  
  
'Well, I believe if she is worthy to be a slayer, then she should prove it. Not waste our time.' Said Merrick  
  
'What if she dies?' asked Erica  
  
'She won't.' Merrick simply said  
  
New York, New York  
  
Jenny Calendar, of Janna Kandelash, as she was known to her people, walked into her door. She inserted the key, and pushed it open. The phone was ringing, she desperately rushed too it.  
  
'Jenny,' said the woman  
  
'Janna, it is I. Grandmother.' Said the crackly voice  
  
'Grandmother? You sound sick...'  
  
'No, just worried.'  
  
'About what?'  
  
'Do you remember the story of Angelus?'  
  
'Of course...you told me so many times...the vampire with a soul. He was cursed. We cursed him.'  
  
'Well he could lose his soul...'  
  
'Oh no,'  
  
'Yes, and we have to make a decision. Tonight.'  
  
'About what?'  
  
'Who we will send...'  
  
'To where?'  
  
'Sunnydale, the hellmouth.'  
  
'He is going there. And the tribe has made a choice...you have been selected, chosen if you would, to monitor him. Establish close relationships. Learn more about the town. Fight the evil. Represent us. Make sure he does not lose his soul.' Said the woman  
  
'Me?'  
  
'Yes...you.'  
  
Hemery, California  
  
Buffy stood there. How was she supposed to fight these things? She had no idea. Hemery had no vampires, said Merrick. Well, at least it was low. Maybe she could stay here. This slayer thing could blow over.  
  
How dare he dump this whole duty thing on her? This power, this job, this lifestyle? How dare he throw her out of the car and tell her that she had to fight the vampires...how dare he?  
  
She felt the rumbling of the ground. The dirt moved.  
  
'Oh no,' said Buffy 'Oh no,'  
  
She grabbed her stake for reassurance.  
  
It was a male. He was a big build, and was wearing tuxedo, probably the clothing he was buried in. She began fighting it. He easily kicked her back.  
  
'Ah!' she screamed  
  
She attempted sending the stake into his heart. She failed.  
  
'You're pretty,' said the vampire, opening his mouth 'I'm hungry.'  
  
Buffy kicked him, punched him, tried fighting him. She closed her eyes...and it was dust.  
  
'Oh god,' she said  
  
She looked up. A man wearing black pants and a black t shirt with a crossbow in hand stood there.  
  
'You shouldn't be out here at night.' He said  
  
'Shouldn't I?' she asked 'Thanks, cause I really wanted to go home.'  
  
'Wait...you have a stake,' he said, examining the girl's stake  
  
'Oh...this...is, not a stake. Its a wooden thing...used for, um...'  
  
'You're a slayer?' he asked  
  
'No.' Said Buffy  
  
'Oh I won't hurt you...I've met another slayer in my time, Samantha Cahill in Dublin. Great girl that one. She must be dead now.' He said  
  
'I told you I'm not a slayer.' She said  
  
'You are.' He said 'I can feel it.'  
  
She noticed that the boy was rather attractive. He had light blonde hair, blue, blue eyes. He had a scar across his face.  
  
'And who are you?' Buffy asked  
  
'I am Pike. The vampire hunter.' 


End file.
